sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls
This page is a list of all the known girls in the game. Each girl has attack and defense stats that contribute to the overall stats of the gang. Girls can be upgraded up to three additional levels to improve their attack/defense stats. When a girl achieves a new level, she takes off a piece of clothing. (If they are wearing shoes initially then they retain them when stripped.) Upgrading a girl may require you to buy items of clothing from the Girls' Store, fight to obtain jewelry and other miscellaneous items, or obtain a full set of collectibles (for quest-related girls). (Note : the name of a girl isn't neccesary the same of the image file of that girl. The information about file's names isn't on the wiki for now but will be on each girl's page (in Notes area) soon.) Storyline These are the girls that you "conquer" from the storyline quests. # Mary (London) # Pearl (Los Angeles) # Amy (New York) # Julia (Paris) # Cindy (Sydney) # Mayumi (Tokyo) # Olga (Moscow) # Bruna (Rio) # Monica (Berlin) # Sally (Toronto) # Leticia (Mexico) # Audrey (Las Vegas) # Nikki (Amsterdam) # Santa (Lapland; 2014 Christmas Special Quest) # Helga (Reykjavik) # Wang Li (Beijing) # Violet (San Francisco) # The Queen of Ireland (Dublin) # Roxana (Bucharest) # Sasha (Space Station) # Francesca (Rome) # Maggie (Cruise Ship) # Mila (Zürich) # Amanda (Barcelona) # Flower (Johannesburg) # Magdalena (Vienna) # Anna (Houston) # Chloe (Detroit) # Harper (Washington) # Santi (Siberia) # Silvia (St. Louis) # May (Bangkok) # Vivian (Madagascar) # Bobbie (Jamaica) # Louise (Cannes) # Marina (Kiev) # Kaya (Greenland) # Francesca (Palermo) # Lucita (Cuba) # Valeria (Milan) Siberia With the release of Siberia, a new feature was introduced: In addition to the previously encountered jobs when following a city's storyline the player now had to fight through various dungeons ("Go on an adventure"). The player has to fight a number of smaller bosses (Guard, Chemist), mid-level bosses (Boss, Assistant), and one final boss (Doctor). Upon defeating these opponents the player adds several girls to his gang: * Spetsnaz (maze "Miami slums") * Guard (maze "Taiga") * Cyborg (maze "Taiga") * Chemist (maze "Headquarters") * PhD (maze "Headquarters") In addition, the so-called "Ice Queen challenge" (time-limited) presented another opportunity to recruit a girl, the Ice Queen, which required defeating the Dwarf King (Lapland) and the Doctor (Headquarters maze). Hosted events Main article: Hosted Events Hosting events is the easiest way to add new girls to your gang, although this requires spending gold. Recently (after the release of Cruise ship) this also became of importance to fight higher-level city bosses. Special Deal Main article: Banker deal Some girls can only be obtained by limited time offers. Depending on how much real money you spend you can receive 1-3 girls. The girls available change regularly to encourage repeat purchases. Competition There is a weekly competition in which players compete with each other to collect as much mojo as they can. If you are within the top 3000 then you will win a prize; the top prize being a set of three unique girls. :See also the lists of Competition rewards for 2013/2014, 2015 and 2016 Until February 2015 placing within the top 3000 positions was only possible by spending gold (feel free to speculate why this had been the case). Since then the situation changed significantly: On the one hand, there occurred a major software update; on the other hand with the introduction of the beat-ups (fights against the Dwarf King, Bureaucrat, Commissar, Wife's Lover, Leprechaun, Dictator, Alien and Carabinieri), where apart from items relevant for the respective story line also 20 mojo can be won, it was possible to obtain much larger amounts of mojo without spending gold, which (with enough effort, i.e. logging in about every 30 minutes during most of the week) can suffice to place within the top 250 (even with maximum effort top 100 is almost out of reach). Another novelty was introduced with the Lapland release in December 2014: Since then most new releases (all except Reykjavik and Bucharest) also started extra competitions, parallel to the weekly ones, with a longer duration, for which the player had to collect an alternative currency (Lapland: snow; San Francisco: broken hearts; Dublin: clover; all other releases: coins). This can be done by fighting the respective bosses (releases Lapland until Rome), playing the story line, hosting events and upgrading the cheerleaders. All other rules concerning the competitions are the same (rewards for placing top 3000/650/250/100 etc.). Recent competitions *